Afraid Of The Dark ?
by fairytaillucypower
Summary: Lucy has just runaway from home. In hopes to escape her father who was trying to force her into marriage, when she reaches MAGNOLIA she begins to have strange dreams She is beginning to hear her mother's voice and her mother is desperately trying to tell Lucy something but there's never anytime to do it in Lucy's dream Lucy joins fairy tail in hopes to find out what mother wants.
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! ^^ well this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it ^^  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES ^^**

* * *

summary:

**Lucy ran away from home. In hopes to escape her father from forcing her into arranged marriage. but now Lucy is starting to have strange dreams, and it looks like he mother is trying to tell her something. Lucy joins Fairy Tail In hope to discover what her mom is trying to get at with these dreams.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: My First Dream / Fairy Tail  
_

_"Lucy, darling can you hear me?"_

_'That voice…sounds so familiar'_

_"Lucy," the voice called again_

_'Wait! That's…my MOTHER'S voice!' I frantically began to run. To wherever that voice was coming from but of course I couldn't actually l tell where the voice was coming from. First off it was pitch black in here, wherever here is. And second the sound seemed to echo out so it was coming at me from all directions. The voice continued._

_"I do not have much time. Listen carefully follow the guidance of the stars. You are no longer at Heartfilia mansion as I can tell…" _

_That's when a ray of light appeared in front of me. In this ray of light appeared in front of me. In this ray of light I say my mother. She continued to speak,_

_"Begin anew Lucy. Find friends, discover which are real. You have so much power, you must protect that power. Please Lucy, go to fa-" _

_ She disappeared._

_"wait, I have so many questions! What power? And where am I supposed to go?'_

_I looked around. I was alone again. In the dark, I fell to my knees, and I screamed as loud as I could. _

_'No! Don't leave me here, mama! Mamma!'_

I awakened to the sound of my voice. I sat up in the bed panting. I looked around, because at first my surroundings were unfamiliar.

_'Ah! That's right, I'm in a hotel, in magnolia. I managed to escape from home.'_

It's not like I left for no reason though. My father Jude Heartfilia wanted to marry me off to some complete stranger. Just to help the company's power grow.

_'I'll never listen to him. He has been ignoring me since my mother's – Layla Heartfilia- death, and he still expects me to be obedient.'_

I got out of bed and walked over to my backpack. I picked out a set of clothes and went to take my shower. When I came out, I was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white shirt with blue trimmings. I decided I should go find a house of my own. Then I'd have to get a job. I grabbed my key pouch and buckled it around my waist. Then I grabbed my whip and attached that to my belt and exited the hotel in hopes to find my first real home.

I was walking down the streets of Magnolia and came across a magic store.

_'I wonder if they have any powerful gate keys here'_

_Sfx: Bell._

"Welcome" spoke the old man behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any Celestrial Wizard gate keys here"

"I hope you don't expect to get any powerful gate keys here"

"I d-don't" of course I did!

"Well I have one" he placed the key in my hand. Suddenly I was in a very good mood. Where my eyes once were, they were now replaced by hearts. And I had a huge grim plastered across my face.

"Nicolas, The dog key" this spirit was supposed to be really cute. "How much"

"18,000J"

_Sfx: that was the sound of my happiness breaking_

I sat on the counter and arched my back in so that my chest would stick out more than usual.

_'No man can resist dropping the price for me in this pose'_

He looked at me with a blank stare. Then said,

"17,000_J_"

_Sfx: WHACK!_

I stormed out of the store. Leaving the old man crouched down holding his head.

_'I can't believe he only lowered it by 1,000J is that all my looks are worth?'_

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, as I was passing a building a strange wave of familiarity washed over me. Causing me to stop, I was about to look up to see this buildings sign of identification when a boy with dark blue hair and absolutely NO clothes on came fly out of the building.

"KYAAAAAA" I screamed.

"O-oi Natsu there's a girl out here give me back my pants" The boy on the ground yelled.

'What about all the other people out here!?'

I looked up to see who he was talking to. I saw a boy with spiky pink hair standing at this building's entrance. In his hands are most likely this boy's boxers.

"Give em' back flame-breath" the blue haired boy said to the pink haired boy butting heads.

"Never, and what did you call me ice-princess" replied pink haired boy.

They looked like they were about to begin fighting when a girl with scarlet hair stepped up to them.

"Don't tell me you guys are fighting" she said.

"N-no Erza ma'am" they said in sync. With their arms linked.

"I thought so"

I don't know who she is but she even scares me. So when she notices me I flinch.

"Who are you?" scarlet haired girl asked.

"M-my name is L-Lucy" I said my voice shaking.

"What is your purpose for being here?"

"I was J-just passing by"

She stares at me.

"Do you belong to a guild? Are you a mage?"

I sweatdropped.

'Aren't your questions a little mixed up?'

"no and yes" I continued "What is the name of this guild anyway"

"This is Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail"

'This Is the place Lucy join.'

'What was that?' it sounded like my mother's voice.

"I wish to join" I say.

That's when they all looked at me. With blank expressionless faces. Just staring at me. That's when the boy with the pink hair broke the silence.

"Cool" he said grabbing my wrist. On his face was the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He dragged me through the guild doors.

"W-what?" I asked.

"you wanted to join, right! Let's go"

His smile was something I couldn't avoid so I smile back at him.

"Yep!"

I want to know what my mother meant and why she sent me that dream. And maybe this Fairy Tail was my first step in to figuring it out.

* * *

First chapter done! ^^

Well what did you think ?

please review ! ^^ Both GOOD or BAD comments are welcomed!

i just want ti become a better writer!

Also suggestions for the next chapter i would Love!

m'kay BYEEEE! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit Creator Levy-Chan

**YAY! New Chappi !**

**Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN PLOT NOT CHARACTER's**

* * *

Chapter 2: Spirit World Creator and Levy-Chan

Lucy P.O.V

The boy with the pink hair- whose name I assumed was Natsu from today's earlier happenings- pulled me through the guild doors and up to a bar. Working the bar was a young girl who was probably not that much older than me. She wore a pink dress and had long white hair. She watched as we walked up to her, smiling while cleaning a glass.

"Natsu, who's this,?" she asked

"She wants to join Fairy Tail her name is Luigi"

"My mane is LUCY!" I yelled at him. I know we just met but I did introduce myself he could at least try to remember my name. I lifted my free hand to the bartender and she did the same and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you um…"

"Mirajane. But everybody calls me Mira"

"Well nice to meet you Mira-san

"Likewise" she replied.

'She's so young and beautiful! Why is she a bartender?'

"Master isn't here at the moment. So why you go ahead and get started on getting to know the member here?" She says with a smile.

"Okay!" I said with a smile. It seems like smiles are contagious here.

Levy P.O.V

'Natsu brought a girl to the guild!?'

That's rare…more than rare it NEVER happened before! I decided to go see who she was. So I walked over to them.

"Nee Nee, Natsu who's this?" I asked.

"This is Luig-" Natsu was cut off by the blonde beside him.

"My name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy! my name is Levy!" I shook her hand. I noticed something else rare. Natsu was holding a girls hand! I looked down at the way their fingers were entwined with each other's. Lucy must have noticed me staring because she quickly released Natsu's hand and blushed. Natsu didn't look too happy about this. He looked rather…upset.

Lucy P.O.V

I'm blushing and I know it. Bo in order to distract her from looking at my face I scanned the building in hopes to find a new topic. Something that caught my eye was an enormous pile of books at one of the tables.

"Whose books are those over there?" I asked being actually interested in this newly found topic.

"Oh, those are mine!" the bluenette replied.

"Really?!"

"Yep!"She replied with yet another contagious smile "Do you like books Lu-chan?"

'Lu-chan?' that's cute.

"I love books! In fact I'm in the middle of writing a novel!"

"Really?! Can I be the first to read it when you're done?"

"Of course! Anything for someone who enjoys books just as much as I do"

"Yay!" she replied.

_'Ask her about the Celestial Spirit World Lucy'._

_'My mom's voice! That's right this girl must know something!'_

"Hey levy-chan do you know something about the Celestial Spirit World?"

"Is that the kind of magic you use? Well yes I have a book on that I could lend it to you if you want"

"Actually yes that is the magic I use. And I would love it if you let me borrow that book"

"Of course! Hold on I'll go get it" she said as she turned away and walked over to the table of what seemed like a hundred books. Natsu and I are now alone in the middle of the guild.

"What's celestial magic?" he asked.

"Well in short I summon spirits from another world and they help me in battle"

"Hmmm? So you get to just sit there and watch?"

"No, I don't like it when my spirits do all the work. So I do all I can to help them. They're not tools, their friends."

Natsu smiled when I said this. Before I could ask him why he was so happy levy-chan came back over to us and handed me the book.

"Here you go"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome! Now I have to go I've been working on a new spell as I am now I won't be able to protect myself so I'll see you guys tomorrow" she shouted to us as she exited the guild doors.

"Well I guess it's just me and you now" Natsu said.

_'Did you forget about everybody else in this guild?'_

"Actually Natsu it's just you. It's almost 5:00 o'clock and I still haven't found a place to stay so I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Can I come with you?!" he asked sounding almost desperate to spend more time with me.

"Sorry, I kinda need to be alone."

"I see." He said lowering is head.

"Sorry see you tomorrow" I said. Before I could even take a step towards the guild doors someone called out to me.

"Lucy! What about joining?" it was Mira.

"Sorry I'll join tomorrow!" I said this time making a sprint towards the door so I wouldn't be stopped again.

Timeskip: 1 Hour. **(A/N: didn't think the hunt for Lucy's house was really necessary. :p)**

I had managed to find a place on such short notice. This place was a steal! Only 70,000J per month!. I took a nice long bath in congratulations to myself. When I got out I went over to my bed and sat down. I opened up the book levy-chan let me borrow and began to read it:

_The celestial spirit world is the place where spirits gather to live. They cannot live long without this place therefore must return frequently. If a spirit has lost its master that will blamed for the death of their master if they we're not around at the time and by spirit law that spirit would no longer be welcomed to the spirit world. Therefore sentenced to dying in the human world. When a spirit dies it will not be able to be reincarnated therefore throwing off the balance of the universe. This action does not affect the spirit world which is why this law is accepted._

_The spirit realm has been around for almost a million years before earth itself._

This is where the chapter gets interesting:

_The spirit world was created by a holy spirit by the name of Layla Heartfilia._

_'Huh? My mother was the one who created the spirit world?! That's impossible!'_

I continued reading:

_She was punished by the high council (the ones who created earth) for creating a world of her own, and was placed in a 20 year olds body for the rest of her life. She was cursed into finding true love and having a child she would never want to leave. Because she is also a spirit she also had to leave earth. Intentionally she was only going for a couple of days but when she entered she could never leave. She is now serving her punishment in the spirit world. Her daughter will have the heavy burden of the curse of the spirit world. It is prophesized that she will also become trapped in the spirit world and will be forced into leaving loved ones…_

That's it I can't read anymore. My mother is the creator of the spirit world that's CRAZY.

_Lucy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But this is the truth. Please forgive me. _

_'no, I refuse to believe this!'_

_Lucy please don't make this any harder on yourself or me. I just wanted you to know the truth._

_'NO!'_

_Lucy, please!_

_'That's not what I'm saying mom. You're the one who wanted me to meet the people in Fairy Tail!'_

_That's because you were alone and I didn't want you to be alone!_

_'Didn't you also say they could help me!'_

_…_

_'Mom, I will save you…I promise'_

_No Lucy please just live your life! I want you to be happy!_

_'You want me to be happy! Then when I do save you WHICH I WILL DO! I'll be the happiest person alive!'_

_…_

_'Now what do I have to do, and tell me more about this power of mine.'_

* * *

**Well Did you like It?**

**Please Review!**

**SHOUTOUT:**

**GoldenRoseTanya 3rd to comment**

**Alice Harkey 2nd to comment**

**FIRST PLACE GOES TO...TheOneMagic! THANKS ALOT EVERYONE!**

**M'Kay BYEE!**


End file.
